


Fire in his Veins

by foxiea



Series: Pidge Ship Week 2017 Ficlets [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pidge Ship Week 2017, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiea/pseuds/foxiea
Summary: Her thumb slips beneath the leather, brushes over the skin of his wrist, and he watches as her eyes widen in understanding.Pidge Ship Week Day 1: Trust.





	Fire in his Veins

"Can I?" Pidge asks, inclining her head towards his gloved hands.

She sees a flash of worry pass over Keith's face, the tension wound in the taut muscles of his bare chest.  He lets out the shaky breath he's been holding.  After a moment, he nods.

Pidge cups his cheek delicately, drawing him into a chaste kiss.  Her thumb rubs calming half-circles into his skin.  She feels him relax against her slightly.

"Thank you." She whispers against his lips, before she pulls away.

She takes his hand in hers, holding it as if it's made of glass.  Her thumb slips beneath the leather, brushes over the skin of his wrist, and he watches as her eyes widen in understanding.  

"Oh," she says softly, her face falling.  "Keith."

He shifts uncomfortably before her, avoiding her gaze.

The mattress groans as Pidge scrambles up the bed on her knees.  She tugs Keith towards her, laying his head just above her chest.  He makes a startled sound, and Pidge circles his shoulders with her arms, squeezing gently. 

Keith shifts again, settling himself against her.  His hands find purchase on her back, and he returns the hug.

Keith hums when Pidge's fingers curl into his hair, and her nails begin to scratch pleasantly against his scalp.

They stay like that for a long time, just holding each other, before Pidge finally breaks the silence.

"Keith," she says.  "I love you."

A warm feeling settles in Keith's chest, and his lips curl into a small smile.

"I know." He says, and means it.

 


End file.
